The Art of Seduction
by Startix-Master of the NoLess
Summary: There would come a day where Blake would finish her latest book. Today was not that day, and tomorrow didn't look much promising either.


**Disclaimer:** RWBY belongs to the amazing Monty Oum and Roosterteeth, not me.

* * *

A relationship with Yang Xiao Long was a complicated thing. Many would assume from her tomboy, rough-and-tumble nature, that she lacked any kind of femininity. Oh, how they couldn't be more wrong. When the situation called for it, Yang could be loving, and she definitely could be tender, and the one who would support this most

of all would be her girlfriend, Blake Belladonna.

It was difficult to find all the right switches on Blake to get her going, but Yang was so privy to each and every one of her hot spots, it was as if she had an instruction manual.

When they were together, Blake had nary a care in the world, becoming lost in those lilac eyes, putty in those rough, loving hands. Some days, she wished the sex wouldn't end.

Others however, like tonight…

"Yang," Blake said, a frown on her face and a thumb poised on her book's edge. It had begun; there was no way she was finishing now. "I'm trying to read."

Yang continued lightly tugging Blake's ears, and the blonde knew exactly how to make the sensation feel like heaven. The way she dug her nails in slightly at the base, the way she moved her fingers in slow circles…it was all she could do not to purr.

"Read later." whispered the blonde into Blake's ears. "I'm seriously horny right now."

Blake resisted the urge to chuckle. "Charming as always, Yang."

"You know it, babe."

"Well…" Blake said, having done this song and dance many times before. "Sorry, to disappoint you, but I'm very deep into this book, so you'll have to wait." And yet she made no movement towards the book.

"Uh-huh." Blake yelped as her chair was spun around so she was face-to-face with Yang, the blonde grinning in that way that sent shivers down Blake's spine. "And what if I don't want to wait?"

"Maybe you want to be celibate for a year instead."

Yang's face fell. "You're bluffing."

Blake leaned forward, licking the tip of Yang's nose, making the brawler blush. "Try me."

Ravage Blake now and be sexiled for a year, or wait until she finished her book and _then_ have her way with her. It was a tough choice. But Yang was rational and practical.

But she was also horny as all hell, and didn't feel like waiting. However, she was also crafty, and decided to resort to a well-thought out backup plan.

"Fine." smirked Yang, evil genius swirling about in her brain. "Finish your book. I'll be right here."

Blake raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like Yang to give up so easily. She was planning something, she just didn't know what. "Thank you, Yang."

"Anytime, love." she replied, winking.

Rolling her eyes, Blake turned back to her desk, cracking her book open once more.

Barely five minutes had passed before Blake felt something land on her head, sliding off to hang from one of her cat ears. With a sigh, Blake, keeping a finger inside her book to keep place, closed it and plucked the object off her head. What she saw made her breath hitch in her throat.

It was a bra. Yang's bra to be exact, evident by the size and burning heart emblem on the left cup. Blake stared at it for a few minutes before casting it aside and returning to her book, face red.

She wasn't going to let Yang win. In a battle of wills, Blake Belladonna always won.

Another few minutes passed before something else landed on Blake's person, this time her shoulder. Using her peripheral vision, she saw Yang's skirt dangling innocently like it wasn't driving Blake up the proverbial wall.

Shucking off the skirt, Blake returned to her book, ignoring the fact that she had forgotten what page she was on.

Two minutes turned to four, and four turned to ten, and just when Blake was beginning to think Yang had given up her foolish mission…

**fwump**

A third object landed, this one in such a strategic way it fell directly over Blake's eyes, and she had to applaud her girlfriend's aim (or luck). It was Yang's panties, bright yellow with her emblem on the crotch.

_'They're still warm…'_ Blake thought, her throat dry and face redder than Pyrrha's hair.

"Oh, Blaaaa~aaaaake…" came the blonde temptress' lilting voice. "I seem to have misplaced some things of mine. Would you be a sweetheart and get them for me?"

Blake turned around, ready to deliver a Weiss-style tongue lashing, only to grip her nose to prevent the blood from gushing out.

Yang was propped against the bed stark naked, legs crossed in a way that was both alluring and damning, preventing Blake from seeing the most sensuous part of the blonde. Her breasts, however, were on full display, and a coy smile played on Yang's lips. In a manner that nearly sent Blake into a tizzy, Yang licked her lips, slowly, teasingly, finishing with a blown kiss and a wink.

Seconds that seemed like eons passed, Blake's heart threatening to beat out of her chest. Not breaking eye contact, Blake closed her book, threw it off the desk, and leapt out of her chair, pouncing on Yang.

"I hate you sometimes." Blake hissed, taking her shirt off.

Yang smirked as she began pulling the Faunus out of her skirt. "I love you, too."

**END**


End file.
